


Pulling His Strings

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Crossover from Stargate SG-1 and Angel because I mean, honestly, was there ever anything cuter than puppetAngel? Possibly puppetDaniel.....the jawline, the shiny bouncy hair, the eyes.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slashy puppet smoochies. If you have a deep-seated fear of puppets, please look away right now

“Hi.” Angel glanced over to see who was speaking to him and he was sorely disappointed to see it was just another puppet.

“Oh, hi,” he answered morosely. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You seem depressed.”

The other puppet’s cheerfulness grated on his last nerve. “I’m a freakin’ puppet, in case you hadn’t noticed!”

“Yeah, so?”

Angel looked over at the other puppet, really looking at him for the first time. He was cute, for a puppet. Long, dark, shiny hair, bright blue eyes framed by glasses, a really nice mouth and jaw. “You don’t mind being a puppet?”

“Well, I kind of did at first. ‘Cause Jack spends all his time with Sam, so I was kind of lonely. But then Teal’c came and well, it’s kind of nice to have a friend.” He sighed softly, eyes dreamy.

“So what kind of place is this?”

“Oh, this is where all the new puppets arrive before they sort them out. I’m Daniel.”

“Angel.” They awkwardly shook their little puppet hands.

“Angel,” Daniel rolled the word around in his mouth. “I like that name, Angel.”

Angel scooted a bit closer, stretching out his short puppet legs. “So, you’ve got friends here? None of my friends made it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Daniel breathed sympathetically, his arm brushing Angel’s.

“Yeah, they said it was too expensive to make puppets out of all of us.” Angel snorted. “Fred would have made a really cute puppet. Course, with Wesley, all they’d need was more strings.”

“Is Wesley your friend?” Daniel’s knee nudged his. Angel nudged back.

“Yeah.”

“I’d like to be your friend.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the new puppets. What, do you just hit on every new guy?”

“No, just the cute ones.” Daniel beamed. “Do you think Wesley would mind, if we were friends?”

Angel snagged a puppet-hand full of shiny hair and pulled him closer. “If Wesley were here, we’d all three be friends together.” He kissed Daniel, glad that the lips were just as soft and warm as they looked. Nuzzling his way down Daniel’s neck, he growled softly, “You don’t mind the vampire teeth?”

Daniel tilted his head back to expose even more of his soft throat. “Well, I don’t have any blood for you to suck. I’m just filling and stuff. As for the teeth, to be honest, I find them disturbingly sexy.”

“So are you. How about we find this friend of yours and waste a couple of hours?”

“Okay,” Daniel took his puppet hand and led him outside in the sunlight.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
